KONOHA VS VOCALOID
by Shei-chan
Summary: Miku Hatsune, sang ratu di Negara sekaligus Desa Vocaloid, mengajak Naruto, kepala desa Konoha / Hokage untuk PESTA DUA DESA bersama dengan Desa nya. Tapi Naruto ogah-ogahan takut akan kehilangan uang tercintanya. *Ini chapter yang pendek, Saya jarang nulis Warning: OOC, bagi yang tak suka vocaloid mending tak usah baca daripada gak nyambung. Maaf summary tak begitu jelas :'(


**Konoha**

**VS**

**Vocaloid**

**(Konohagakure VS Vocaloidgakure)**

Pada zaman batu, kayu, kain, kabel dan lain-lain. Tepatnya 99999999999999 abad setelah Masehi. Di suatu planet anime yang indah dan (semoga) tenteram. Didalam planet anime terdapat beberapa Negara yang mungkin cukup dikenali manusia planet tetangga, bumi (Manusia di bumi: itulah kalian :3 hohoho). Contoh dari negara2 itu adalah: Naruto, Vocaloid, Death Note, Dora The Exploler, K-ON, Aang, SAO, dan beberapa anime yang menurut readers terkenal lainnya...

Dari beberapa Negara tersebut, mungkin hanya sedikit yang dapat kita bahas dalam FF rada gaje ini. Karena mengingat ide yang muncul di otak Shei-chan yang pas-pasan gini. Yosh! Mari kita mulai saja cerita FFnya! :3 Nyuuu~

**Naruto **** YTH. Masashi Kishimoto **

**Vocaloid **** Yamaha... (maaf saya lupa -...- yang pasti vocaloid itu hanya sebuah software)**

**Konoha VS Vocaloid **** Shei-chan kawaii~ #PLAK**

_"Hello, Hokage-san!_

_How are you? Hehe.._

_Niki kula, Hatsune Miku, Ratu Vocaloid. Berhubung desa kita berdempetan, ayo kita mengadakan PESTA DUA DESA! Mau nggak?! Kalau nggak mau ya sudah saya memaksa dan datang kerumah anda! Ingat, kalau saya kesana naik becak, saya akan menagih uang 5000 buat ongkosnya! :3"_

_Hatsune Miku yang cantik_

_Vocaloid, 20 Sept 2013"_

"GYAAAAAAAAA!~~~~~" Seseorang yang menjabat sebagai Hokage di Desa Konoha tepatnya Naruto di Negara Naruto berteriak sekeras-kerasnya sehingga membuat kambing milik rakyatnya berhenti mengembik. Seorang ratu Negara sekaligus kepala desa Vocaloid mengajak PESTA DUA DESA! Naruto sebagai kepala desa Konoha sebenarnya tak ingin mengikuti keinginan Miku yang dulu nya adalah teman SDnya. Karena PESTA DUA DESA akan menghabiskan benda yang amat-amat bergharga di dompetnya. Money~

Bagaimana tidak?! Minuman dan makanannya saja mungkin sudah menghabiskan 2jutaan lebih. Lalu dekorasinya... gaji MCnya... AaaAaaAaa~ Naruto berteriak depresi selama beberapa jam. Kambing-kambing milik rakyatnya mungkin sudah wassalam. Sampai-sampai ia tak sadar rekan-rekannya sedang melotot kearahnya. Uuhh..

"Ada apa, sih!?" tanya Sasuke dengan gaya cool nya.

"Ini, lho! Si Miku ngajak Pesta Dua Desa! Bagaimana caraku menolaknya!?" jawab Naruto. Mukanya terlihat frustasi berat.

"Nee, Hatsune Miku dari Negara Vocaloid?" giliran Sakura yang bertanya. Seperti biasa, dia terlihat energic.

"Ya" Naruto tersenyum.

"Hn, bagaimana kalau kita menolak hal ini saja? Aku tak suka bertemu dengannya" usul Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! Kau ngomong apa, sih!? Miku-chan itu juga sahabatku!" Sakura jengkel.

"Sudahlah, biar kuputuskan sendiri! Hush! Hush!" Naruto mengusir ayam-ayamnya keluar kandang pribadinya. Eh-?! (Baca: mengusir Sasuke dan Sakura keluar ruangan pribadinya.)

Saat diusir, Sakura terlihat jengkel. Tapi Sasuke.. seperti biasa mukanya datar. Tak lama setelah dua ayam lumayan ganas itu diusir, seorang gadis yang sangat cantik dan sopan hendak memasuki ruang pribadi Naruto dengan membawa beberapa buah cupcake yang sepertinya baru matang.

WUSSSSHHHHHH~

Aroma cupcake itu sampai ke hidung Sasuke dan Sakura.

'Bikin ngiler aja...' batin kedua manusia itu.

'Wangi...'

'...'

1

.

2

.

3

.

SERBUUU!

*PUPPY EYES NO JUTSU!

Tak ada sedetik, mereka sudah ada didekat Hinata dengan mata puppy eyes nya yang berkilauan memandang cupcake. Hinata sweatdrop stadium tengah. Tak seperti biasanya Sasuke bersikap seperti itu. (Itachi: "Gawat! Martabat tinggi Uchiha bisa longsor, neh")

"Hinata-chan.. mau, dong!" Sakura nunjuk-nunjuk cupcake Hinata tetap dengan puppy eyes nya. Ditambahi dengan anggukan mantap Sasuke. Hinata yang tak tega melihat kedua rekannya yang sepertinya kelaparan berat itu pun memberi mereka masing-masing 1 cupcake yang dibawanya. Sasuke dan Sakura menerimanya dengan senang sampai - sampai mereka terharu. Hinata merasa prihatin lalu memasuki ruang yang ditempati oleh Naruto. (Ini author, tolong lupakan 1 kalimat terakhir barusan XP)

Setelah acara permintaan cupcake kepada Hinata, Sasusaku menghilang entah kemana. Hinata pun memasuki ruang pribadi Naruto. Terdengar musik dangdut dari dalam sana yang membuat telinga Hinata hampir PYAR!-. Namun Hinata tak peduli, ia tetap memasukinya.

-KREK-

"Assalamualaikum, Hokage-sama" sapa Hinata.

"Yo! Hinata-chan! Ada apa?" Naruto tetap joged mengikuti irama yang diputar ponselnya.

"Anu.. eh.. ini.." Hinata menyodorkan cupcake yang tinggal dua buah kepada Naruto. Naruto terlihat senang. Matanya berbinar-binar.

"Untukku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada riang. Hinata mengangguk malu. Tanpa basa-basi Naruto mengambil sebuah cupcake dari kotak yang sudah diletakkan dimeja oleh Hinata. Ia juga mengganti musik di ponselnya dari dangdut ke musik romantis. Muka Hinata terlihat memerah. Dengan cepat Hinata menutupinya dengan tangannya.

"Ng, saya permisi dulu!" Tak kuat menahan malu, Hinata keluar ruangan pribadi Naruto.

Sebenarnya Naruto senang jika ada Hinata diruangannya. Hinata sering membantunya beberapa bulan yang lalu terutama saat ia bertarung dengan Pain. Coba saja waktu itu Hinata tak terluka, ia takkan bisa jadi kyuubi dan mengalahkan Pain. Ah, sudahlah.. masa lalu.. biarlah masa lalu... #nyanyi

Yang terpenting sekarang adalah cara bagaimana Naruto membalas surat Miku. Aaah, Naruto jadi tambah pusing memikirkannya..!

TBC

.

.

.

**Maaf Shei-chan buat FF baru padahal yang kemarin belum selesai!**

**Lebih kurangnya, mohon dimaafkan**

**~Shei-chan~**


End file.
